


The Bind Between Us

by Lan_Cheer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本章未完~</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01.

Loki从小就不是那种很合群的孩子，这一点，并不需要怎样的洞察力就可以看出来。

可能是因为他怎么都长不高的个子，也可能是因为他比同龄人都要瘦弱的身躯，更加重要的，是他苍白得病态的皮肤和比女孩子还要秀气的面孔。这让Thor很奇怪自己怎么会有这样一个弟弟，当然，好奇的也并不止他一个。不过这在其他的孩子的态度上就会转换成另外一种表现——欺凌。

尽管拥有着王子的高贵身份，Loki也从不会像Thor那样被别的孩子如王子般尊敬。他是在一群孩子嬉戏玩耍的时候远远地站在旁边看着的那一个，是阳光布满草地的时候，躲在石板地面上唯一的阴影里的那一个。所以这个时刻的到来并不像人们想象中那样不可思议，相反，它正常得像是每日的惯例。

几个挺着肥胖的肚子的小子围成一圈，把Loki困在圈里，而他们身后是只比他们高出半个头的金发小男孩。甚至不需要用很大力气的，一个小家伙把Loki推到地上，其他的孩子便大声哄笑起来。

Loki坐在地上，软软的黑发不小心搭住了眼睛。他抬起头，在阻隔着集簇的发丝之后看见了艳阳底下，那个一头金发的小子。“哥哥。”他叫他。

“不要叫我哥哥。”金发男孩大喊道，似乎是被这个称呼激怒了。

“是啊，Thor怎么可能有你这样的弟弟。”旁边的一个胖小子补充道。

Loki的眼眶有点发红，蓝蓝的眼睛上泛起水光。他抬起手指来揉了揉眼角，这让他看起来更加委屈了。

“你给我听好了。”被称作Thor的金发小子伸出手指说道，“今天来就是要告诉你，以后都不许叫我哥哥。明白了么？我不想你做我的弟弟。”

坐在地上的黑发男孩眨眨眼睛，似乎没有明白这话的意思。但是眼泪像是决堤的洪水一样从眼眶里汹涌而出，他揉了揉鼻子，并没有发出其他孩子流泪时的哭喊声。

“你……你到底听明白了没有！”Thor却像是有些着急了，他狠狠地跺起脚来，“不许哭！我说的话，你到底明不明白！”顶着金发的小子提高了声调，属于孩童的尖利嗓音却似乎可以带上低沉滚动的雷声的意味，让人畏惧。

黑发的孩子仍旧没有回答，几个围在旁边的孩子已经开始觉得无趣了。Thor撅了撅嘴，也觉得没意思。他抬起脚踢了踢地面的泥土，带着伙伴们悻悻地离开了。

 

不过这件事并没有轻易地结束。因为没过几天，Thor就被母亲叫到了房间里。

“Thor，我是这样教你的么？和别的孩子一起欺负弟弟可不是哥哥该有的行为。”母亲的表情很严肃，这是让平日里天不怕地不怕的Thor都有些畏惧的表情。

“不是的……”Thor低下头，声音小得连自己都快听不见了。

“那么作为哥哥，应该怎么做呢？”母亲收起下巴，等待着Thor说出她想要的答案。

“哥哥应该保护弟弟，应该不让弟弟受欺负。”Thor撅起嘴巴，回答得不情不愿。

“那么以后，你还会这么做么？”母亲放慢语速，Thor抬起眼眸，轻轻摇了摇头。“那么现在，你该怎么做呢？”母亲偏了偏脑袋，抿起嘴唇，这是Thor熟悉的神情。金发的孩子翻了个白眼，终于还是转过身面向了一直在旁边默不做声的黑发男孩。

“Loki，对不起。”Thor鼓着腮帮说道。Loki眨眨眼睛，蓝蓝的眸子忽闪忽闪的。

Thor回头望向母亲，坐在椅子里的女人显然没有到此为止的打算。金发的小家伙捏了捏拳头，转过脸面向弟弟，对面的男孩却显然被吓了一跳。接下来，所有人都没想到的事情发生了。Thor突然靠上前，亲了亲Loki的脸颊。“弟弟，不生气了好么？”

Frigga挑了挑眉毛，等待着Loki的回答。

黑发男孩微微张开嘴，白皙得如同冰雪的皮肤上渐渐泛起一层红晕。他点点头，似乎犹豫着什么，但随后还是上前一步，踮起脚尖亲上了金发男孩的脸蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

广阔草坪的正中央，一个棕色头发的孩子一把推倒对面的黑发男孩。他身后的几个跟班讪讪地笑着，嘴里咧咧地骂着一些不属于他们这个年龄的词汇。

“有种就起来跟我单挑啊，小公主。”棕发的孩子挑起嘴角说道。

Loki坐在地上，双手撑着身下的泥土，脸上没有丝毫可以被称之为畏惧的表情。

“嘿！”远处的一声呼吼吸引了所有人的注意力，Loki和孩子们一样回过头，看见Thor带着自己的跟班们走过来。尽管还是一群身高不足半人的小家伙，不知道为什么，Thor就是那种能够看起来金光闪闪，让人害怕的人。

那个把Loki推倒的孩子脸上出现了明显的犹豫，但他的勇气让他强撑起声调，扬起了下巴，“怎么？小公主需要她的姐姐来保护么？”

下一刻，这孩子的下巴就被狠狠击中，整个人朝身后的草坪翻过去。Thor把出力过后扬在空中的拳头停留了一秒，接着走到Loki边上朝他伸出了手心，“Loki，起来。”

黑发男孩伸出手抓住了哥哥的，借着力道从地上站起身，Loki拍了拍裤腿上的灰尘。

“你们都给我听好了，”Thor转过身朝另一伙孩子说道，“他是Loki，是我Thor的弟弟。敢欺负他的人，我一个都不会放过。”

 

Thor跟朋友们道别，把Loki带回了家。到Loki坐在沙发上之后，Thor才发现弟弟的眼眶有点发红。

他长长地呼出一口气，“怎么了？”走到沙发旁挨着弟弟坐好，他转过头，望着弟弟的眼睛，“以后有我保护你，谁都不敢欺负你的。”

弟弟没说话，Thor就注意到了他紧紧捏成拳头的两只小手。“把手伸出来。”Thor说道。

Loki犹豫了一下，慢吞吞地伸出了右手。手心上来来回回的细小伤口渗出一道道血痕，泥土和杂草细碎地沾在手掌上。

“另一只。”Thor又说道。

Loki低下头，把另一只手也抬到Thor面前，情况和右手一样。

“唉……”Thor叹了口气，跑到橱柜边拿来水壶和纱布，“你看，这是我的秘密储备。把纱布放在这间房的柜子里，什么时候来都能用。”

这听起来好像跟“秘密”没什么关系……但是随便了。

Thor把水壶里的水倒在Loki手上帮他清洗掉灰尘和草屑，接着用干净的纱布把他的两只手绑得严严实实。“喏，这样就好啦。”由于刚刚太过专注，Thor再次抬起眼眸的时候，才发现Loki的眼泪已经把脸蛋湿透了。

“怎么哭成这样了？”Thor张大眼睛，在发现眼泪的势头没有要停止的意思的时候摸了摸弟弟的脸颊。弟弟长得很漂亮，比女孩子还要漂亮。Thor这样想道。

Loki还是在流眼泪，眼眶红红的样子让Thor觉得胸口有些发闷。

他突然想到了一个办法。

Thor用双手捧住弟弟的脸蛋，凑过嘴唇亲了亲Loki的脸颊。

他收回身子坐好，发现弟弟的眼泪停住了。Thor扬起嘴角，满意地笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“今天的目标是谁？”Thor回头看向身后左侧的Sif，高挑的黑发女孩儿有着一种与生俱来的狂野气息。Loki在他身后的右侧停下脚步，修长的身形紧紧包裹在黑色战服中，消瘦，却笔挺而潇洒。Thor不自觉地露出一抹微笑，被自己问到话的Sif站直身子，“只剩五个帮派了，你想先解决哪个？”

“跟我说说名字。”Thor歪了歪脑袋，在听完五个名字之后眨了眨眼睛。“Hermod那小子最近还是很嚣张么？就他吧。”他准过身面向Loki，找到弟弟浅浅的笑容后咧开嘴回应了一个更为灿烂的笑脸。

一小时后Hermod就已经站在了他们面前——衣衫褴褛，灰头土脸。

而画面的另一边，一个规模不怎么大的乱石堆上，依次坐着的是Volstagg，Hogun，Fandral，还有Sif. Loki侧着身子坐在他们上方，而石堆顶上，则是红披风的Thor一脸笑意地看着Hermod忿然的表情。

“说吧！你到底想怎么样？！”Hermod压住怒气低吼道。

“不怎么样，只是想让你知道我们才是这块地方的老大。”Thor昂起头，尽管还只是个青少年，他的嗓音却似乎已经有了中年人的浑厚。嘴角挑起的笑容让他看起来骄傲得发亮。

“老大？”Hermod嗤笑了一声。虽然他脸上已经有了几处擦伤，手肘上也泛着轻微的血痕，他的眼神却还是桀骜的。“就凭你们？”

Thor皱起眉头，“你这话什么意思。”Thor，奥丁之子，从来没有觉得自己配不上什么过，可是如今，这么一个毛头小子敢用这样理所应当的语气质问他，这让他不解。

“你真的认为你很了不起么？”Hermod挑起嘴角，把视线指向了Volstagg，“看看这个胖子，除了吃，他还会干什么？”  
Volstagg在他的评论中抬起头，两只手握着的鸡腿才只啃完了一只。

“还有这个死矮子，”他朝着Hogun抬了抬下巴，“我都分不清他现在到底是站着还是坐着。”

Hogun没有说话，但他原本就不算和善的表情在这句评语之后变得更加凶狠了。

“那边那个摸头发的，你到底是男人还是女人？”Hermod朝Fandral皱皱眉头，明显连看都不愿意多看他一眼。Fandral对此倒是并没有什么意见，只是更加自豪地捋顺了散在鬓角的发丝。

“还有那个女人，噢，慢着，她真的是个女人么？”Hermod讪笑起来，即使在接收到Sif刀刃般的眼神之后仍旧没有要停止的意思。

不过Hermod显然还没有说完。因为接下来，他的视线就定格在了坐在Thor身边的那个人身上。

从头到尾Loki都没有说话，他甚至像个局外人一样用轻佻的眼神在Hermod和众人之间来回，就算是Hermod终于将目光聚焦到了他自己身上，他也像是毫不在乎地张大眼睛听着，像是跟这一切都毫不相关。

“不过最可笑的就是你，Loki.”Hermod的语调明显起了变化。如果说之前对其他人的评价还只不过是孩子之间的玩笑，那么对Loki，他的态度似乎就有了不难察觉的蔑视。“我没有看错吧？Loki，躲在你哥哥的影子里对你来讲已经是很习惯的事了吧？”他冷笑了两声，注意到Loki脸上稍微变化的表情，“你知道大家都怎么说么？大家都怀疑你到底是不是众神之父的儿子，是不是Thor的弟弟。像你这么没用的人，说是霜巨人还可信点。”

Loki抬了抬下巴，Thor转过头，在Loki眼里找到了熟悉的危险眼神。

终于解决了手中的鸡腿的Volstagg站起身，走到Hermod面前一拳打向了他的肚子。Hermod弯下腰捂着肚子惨叫。似乎是察觉到了Hermod准备偷袭的动作，Hogun下一刻就上前来扣住了Hermod的手腕。Thor笑着从石堆上走下来，站到Hermod的面前。

“现在你还有什么好说的？”Thor的声音里有着难掩的得意。

Hermod却仍旧没有放在心上。“Thor，不要以为你可以当做今天的事没有发生过，我会告诉我的父亲，如果父亲向Odin禀报，那么你就有好果子吃了。”

这句话激怒了Thor，他憎恶这种用Odin来威胁他的行为，也憎恶这个贬低他所有朋友的人。

于是Thor扬起了拳头。

如今的Thor已经不同于孩童时代，他的拳头不再轻易举起，因为同龄的少年们已经没有几个人能够承受住他的拳头，更加重要的是，他的年龄让他的行为更具有政治性，当然，让Thor不举起拳头的理由，通常都只是前一个。

Hermod闭上了眼睛，等待着一个能够让自己很多年见不了人的拳头落下来。这让他愤怒，但更多的是恐惧。

但是事实却是，拳头很久都没有落下来，以至于Hermod终于敢于睁开一只眼睛，看到Loki握住Thor的手腕的样子。

“Thor，冷静点，好好想想，这样不值得。”Loki慢慢把Thor的拳头按下来，更进一步地靠近了Thor的耳朵，“他的父亲如果真的告到了父亲那里，对我们并不是好事。”

Hermod低笑起来，他很满意Thor现在脸上的表情，那种愤怒得快要喷出火来，却又只好全部咽回去的表情。

“放开他。”Loki对Volstagg和Hogun说道。

站在Hermod两侧的武士看了看Thor，在征求到了同意的眼神之后松开了制住Hermod的手。

Hermod站直身子，看见Loki微笑着走到他面前，为他竖好衣领，拍掉了胸口的灰尘。他甚至为他整理了袖口和衣角，和善得像是亲密的友人。Hermod想要退开身子，但他看到了Thor脸上更加不满的表情，这让他得意，所以他安然地享受着这份殊荣，仿佛这一切都是他应得的。

“噢，我还得提醒一下您，当然，不是说您自己没有能力注意到，”Loki突然说道，语气温和却有着轻微的起伏，修长的手指划过Hermod长长的领口，“只是离开的时候请多加小心，这一带的地面不是很牢固，物种也比较繁杂。”

“你在说什么？”Hermod皱起眉头，发现Loki的脸上并没有玩笑的神情。

就连Thor似乎都没能明白Loki的意思，只是用不解的眼光看着Loki的后颈。

Loki拍了拍Hermod的肩膀，笑得很友善。Hermod转过身，在最后向Hogun和Volstagg抛出了两个不屑的眼神之后大步向他们所在的反方向走去。

“Loki，”Thor站到Loki身边，似乎想要说什么，可是Loki在嘴边竖起了一根手指。

Thor皱了皱眉头，顺着Loki的目光看过去。

没有走出多远的Hermod起先是觉得身上有些痒，后来便无法忽视地面上偶然窜过的庞大数量的毒蛇和蝎子。在他忙于躲避这些令人不寒而栗的动物的时候，地面似乎又不听话地缺一块少一块起来，很快，Hermod的一只脚就陷进了地里，抓住可趁之机的蛇蝎立即攀附上了Hermod的大腿，有些甚至直接钻进了他的裤子。Hermod惊恐地去抬脚，却发现已经在胸口蠕动了很久的东西已经从领口伸出头来了——那是一条蟒蛇，尽管不大，却足以让人死得痛快。

Loki终于忍不住开始笑了起来，Thor望着在远处忙做一团的Hermod，终于也跟着他咧开了嘴唇。

“Loki，”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，笑容明亮得像是太阳，“这样可不好。”

Loki抿住嘴唇，笑声还是不断地从嘴角流泻出来。他回头看了看Thor的眼睛，对方的神情差点让他出神。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

Gungnir在地上撞击出令人心悸的声响，Loki抬起眼眸，Odin站在他们面前，在距离他们很远的高台上，被金色甲片遮挡之后只剩下一边的视线让他看起来更加威严，甚至是可怕。他在他们面前的时候并不像父亲，Loki偶尔会觉得，他只是君王，用Allfather的名号，承载着所有人的责任。“Thor，我希望你能跟我解释，Hermod的伤是怎么来的。”

这不是问句。Loki抬起眉毛，额头稍微收紧了一点。Odin的眼神是责难的，否定的。他需要一个解释，但也只是出于公正。他不需要从他们口中问出答案，因为他是无所不知的Allfather，他不会为自己的儿子找什么借口，可是他的偏袒只会轻易逃过众神的耳目。

“父亲……”Thor上前一步，昂起来的头颅像是骄傲的狮子。

可是他想好要说什么了吗？他真的知道自己该说什么吗？Loki眨了眨眼睛，等待着这个每天都在变得更壮实的哥哥说出除了“父亲”以外的话。

“是Hermod他出言不逊在先，我们只是教训他一下……”

“够了！”Odin的声音像是死亡，瞬间吞噬了空气里所有逃匿的情绪。是的，众神之父的愤怒并不是儿戏，在场的每个人都在一刹那之间屏住了呼吸，那个苍老而低沉的嗓音像是一只大手扼住了他们的心脏。

Loki垂下眼眸，没有看向父亲，Thor，或是站在旁边，一脸苍白的Hermod还有他试图找Odin讨说法的父亲。接下来，Odin又要像往常一样用严厉的措辞呵斥Thor，而Thor也会不知好歹地大声反驳回去，只有这时候Loki才会觉得Odin有点像是拿儿子没办法的父亲，只能用音调高低来显示权威。不过这一切都跟Loki没有关系，因为无论是父亲的呵斥还是父亲的慈爱，这些都不会出现在Loki身上。对他，父亲的眼神从来都只有君王的冷漠。有时候他也会怀疑自己并不是父亲的亲生骨肉，但是就算多虑如他，这样的想法也荒谬得过头了。所以他把自己定位在了“局外人”这个地方，他抬起眉毛，眼光在Odin和Thor之间来来回回，这样的场景像是经历过了千万次。

“……但是你不能阻止我捍卫自己还有朋友的尊严！”Loki听到Thor大吼道。

好了，他知道这是高潮了。

“如果你不能控制自己的情绪，又何谈维护尊严！”Odin的嗓音也变得歇斯底里。

是他出场的时候了。Loki挺直了背脊，放在身前相握着的双手自然地垂到身体两侧，“父亲，”他走上前，“我想Thor并没有准确地说明当时的情况。”他把声音控制在了温和与软弱的交界处，身体谦恭的前倾让他看起来单纯无害，“如果您能允许我把真实的情况再次表述一遍——当然，是在Hermod也能够认同的前提下——或许您能够重新考虑对这件事的看法。”

Odin突然安静下来，用弥漫起雾气的眼光看着他。Loki不明白这种眼神的意思，从来没有，不过这是Odin愿意听他解释的眼神，所以那些他看不懂的情感会被抛之脑后，他要关注眼前。

“我想，Thor一开始的意图是友善的。Hermod的父亲是您忠诚的朋友，Thor和我也都把Hermod看成了重要的兄弟，”他走到Hermod面前，注意到了Hermod短暂的颤抖。Loki微笑着回过头，再次望向Odin，“我们进行了一点交谈，也许是有一点意见不合，但是那只是无伤大雅的争论而已。至于Hermod所受的伤，我们都感到很难过，因为我确信在那天Hermod离开之前，我很严肃地嘱咐过他了。”Loki侧身望向Hermod，“记得我的原话是‘这一带的地面不是很牢固，物种也比较繁杂’，我说得没错吧？”再次露出他擅长的微笑，Loki走到Hermod身边拍了拍他的肩膀，如果不是太了解Loki的个性，连Thor都要以为他们平日里就是无话不谈的好兄弟。

Odin没有说话。他的表情到眼神都不曾变过，从Loki开始说话到结束，他的时间像是停滞了。

但是Loki赢了。Loki总是会赢。

只要他一开口，道理就会全部站在他这边，没有例外。

尽管这一切会让知道事情真相的人们感到鄙夷。比如Sif，比如忍不住要哼出声的自封三武士。

Loki垂下眼睑，装作没有猜到他们的反应。Thor仍旧看着他，眼里是火焰一般的热忱。

“这件事，只不过是孩童之间的玩笑，”Odin终于发话，声音恢复了厚重和平静，“我的老朋友，相信你不会介意的，对吧？我们也年轻过，我想你不会不记得我们当时开过的玩笑了，是吧？”

所以结果是Hermod在父亲的训斥下离开了。事情就这样结束。

Odin离开了，留下朋友们安静地站在大厅里。

在Odin的脚步声完全消失在耳际的那一刻，Thor的脸上突然绽放出太阳般炫目的笑容，他走到Loki身边，重重地拍上了Loki的肩膀。Loki挑起嘴角朝哥哥笑，Thor就干脆靠过来一把把他按进了怀里。

“噢……Thor……”Loki故意发出了喘不过气的声音，迎来的是Thor更加爽朗的笑声。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

神的世界固然美好，固然令人欣羡，但事实上神的禁忌也比九大王国中的其他国家要多得多。就算无畏如Thor和他的朋友们，有些界限也是难以逾越的。

但是今天他们准备做出一点尝试。

“所以说，你刚刚说规则是什么样的来着？”Thor躬下身盘腿坐在地面上，时光像是一把刻刀，在别人身上或许会留下岁月的伤痕，但在Thor身上，似乎就尤为眷顾地用上了艺术家的手指。他的身体一天天变得更加健壮，肌肉在他的手臂和胸腹上留下了可以被称之为“完美”的刻痕，再加上脸上随时可以倾泻出来的微笑，或许整个Asgard的女性都要为他倾心——当然，也不排除某些男性。

Loki在Thor的左边歪过身子也坐下来，胸口暗金色的甲片在点满蜡烛的房间里映衬出暖黄色的光，黑色衣摆随着身体的动作展开了一些。他把右腿折起贴近地面，左腿则弯曲着立起来，好让他把手肘撑在膝盖上。Loki向后靠了一点，右手撑在地上，他抬眸看向Sif，嘴唇抿成一条细细的线。

Thor侧头看了看Loki，坐在地上这件事很折磨人，他身上的装饰本来就已经足够坚硬，那些肌肉更像是骨骼的附加品一样占据了空间。他倒是很好奇为什么Loki可以在任何时候都看起来那么闲适。所以他长长地伸开左腿，把手肘撑在了弯折起来的右腿膝盖上。

“噢！”Sif翻了个白眼，在地上坐好之后呼出一口气，“你一直都没在听么？”

“我当然听了，”Thor微笑起来，“不过你可以再说一遍么？Lady Sif？”

Loki侧过头，眼眸垂向地面的时候挑起嘴角。

所以说，这个游戏的规则一开始是由Sif听来的。

“好了，都听好，我只再说一遍。”Sif把双膝抱进怀里，嘴角挑起了一个得意的笑容，“首先，这里有一套卡片，上面画的是Asgard众神的像，一张卡片代表一个人。”她抓起其中一张，说道，“我们每个人从这套卡里面抽出一张来，接着说出卡上那个人的一个秘密。如果抽到的是自己，就要分享一件大家都不知道的事。如果说不出或是不愿意说的，就得罚酒。”

“所以无论这个游戏有多无趣我们都能够喝上酒了？”Thor咧开嘴笑道。

“精彩的还在后面。”Sif挑起嘴角，黑色的眼珠充满了挑衅。Loki讨厌她露出这个表情的样子，但他只是在任何人都无法察觉的幅度里抬了抬下巴。

“如果累计三次没有说出秘密的，就要把空酒瓶放在圈子正中央，”Sif稍稍放慢了语速，从先前准备好的木箱中取出一瓶酒，横放在了地上。她伸出一只手握住瓶身，适当的力道让酒瓶在地上转动起来，“当酒瓶停止转动，会瓶口对准一个人，无论这个人是谁，转瓶子的人，都必须要……吻他。”

“噢……天哪……”Fandral是第一个发出惊呼的人。

“接吻……”Volstagg在一边惊恐地说道。

“Sif，我不认为这是个好主意……”Thor的表情很认真，语气诚恳得像是在劝告Sif不要在自己打不过一个人的时候还要对那人提出挑战。

Loki再次垂下眼睑，只是在Thor开口的一刻又抬起眼眸去看他。

“Heimdall还看着呢……”Volstagg低声说着，只是没人对他做出回应。

“我可不愿意吻到Volstagg或是Hogun！”Fandral再次扬起了音调，并且颇为骄傲地摸了摸自己的鬓角。

这或许只是一个玩笑，可是Asgard作为神域自然有他的道理。神与神之间的相处都比较矜持，吻手都几乎是一个过于亲密的举动，更别说是接吻。

Hogun还是一如既往地沉默，只是黑色眼珠里冒出的犀利神色还是体现出了他的不安。

Loki扬起嘴角，在注意到Sif得意的表情之后加深了这个笑容。

当然，这个游戏是Sif发起的。

“我倒是不知道你们这群号称Asgard最勇敢的武士的男人不敢参与这么一个小小的游戏。”Sif夸张地大叫起来。

“我想我们还是应该多考虑一下，”Volstagg摸了摸后脑勺，“我们得考虑Heimdall还在看着我们这个问题。他们说Heimdall可以在千里之外看到一滴露珠从……”

“噢……得了……”这次阻止他说下去的几乎是所有人。Fandral很快用言语打断了他，而Thor和Loki则露出了看起来完全相同的笑容。

“也就是说没有人要退出了对吧？”Sif终于把视线对准了Loki，她当然会希望他退出。这个游戏并不适合Loki，不仅仅是因为他知道太多人的秘密，更是因为哪怕只是一个小小的游戏，Loki总有办法把它变得极具杀伤力。他或许会在一场游戏里让所有人遍体鳞伤，或是另一方面的颜面扫地，并且一切都只是为了两个字——有趣。

不得不承认的是，如果是小时候，Loki会退出的。这是Sif给他的暗示，或者更准确的来讲，是无声的威胁。他也并不在乎。因为事情一直都是这样的。Thor和“他的朋友们”坐在房间中间打闹说笑，Loki就趴在窗边，看Asgard天空中被光芒映照成金色或血红的云彩。有时候能够在风里找到大祭司从远处神殿里传出的渺远歌声，有时候能听到祭司们坐在矮凳上用苍老平静的语调讲出他没有听过的故事。那和自己在书上看到的感觉完全不一样。Loki喜欢书，但他更喜欢带上了灵性的言语。

Sif仍旧望着他，但Loki扬起嘴角，用一个礼貌的微笑回应了她。Sif愤怒地转过头，没有掩饰对Loki的厌恶。

他们每个人都抽出了一张卡片，第一个开始的是Sif。她抽到的是众神之父Odin.

Fandral和Volstagg立马大笑着起哄，满心希冀地等待Sif说出一个能够震惊四座的秘密出来，可是Sif叹着气摇摇头，一口喝下了放在面前的蜂蜜酒。

不出所料。Loki这样想着，眯起眼睛看了看自己手中的纸牌。

Fandral抽到的是Thor，对此他很高兴。

“啊！这下有你好受的了！”Fandral顺了顺自己金棕色的头发，一脸笑意地望向Thor，“抱歉了兄弟，我得把这件事说出来。”

“别说得太过火！”Thor笑着回答。

事实上，游戏才刚刚开始，大家就已经非常进入状态了。朋友们笑闹着唆使Fandral把秘密毫无保留地泄露出来，Thor对此也并无异议。

“你们知道，Thor刚开始继承Mjolnir的时候，还不能很好的控制它，对吧？”只是开了个头，Thor就明白他要讲什么了。  
“Fandral，你可不能说这件事……”Thor大笑起来，显然是想到了什么好笑的事。

“要知道，有一次Thor想要用Mjolnir打中一只水怪，可是他把锤子丢进湖里之后，竟然收不回来了！后来还是他自己潜到湖里去，用手把锤子从湖底拔出来的。你们真该看看他从湖里出来时候的样子……”Fandral自己笑得说不下去，其他人也早就笑得上气不接下气了。

“噢，我还不知道我们伟大的雷神还有这样的经历啊！”Volstagg张开嘴笑得满脸通红，含在嘴里还没咽下去的葡萄变成碎屑飞出来洒到地上。

Sif笑得前俯后仰，双腿也自然地侧到了一边。甚至连Hogun都难以遏制地挑了挑嘴角。Loki低下头挑起嘴角，并没有显得惊讶。

说实话这倒是勾起了他早先的一些回忆，比如刚刚继承了Mjolnir的Thor握着锤子一路跑到他的卧室，推开门就大笑着在他面前乱挥一器，比如锤子掉到地上之后Thor花了好久才又重新捡起来，又比如他在气鼓鼓地拿起锤子之后，用更加深红的面色望着Loki，用沙哑的嗓音勒令他不许笑。

他当然知道Thor为了完全操控Mjolnir付出了多少努力，闹出了多少笑话，但是与此同时，他也知道在那些令人发笑的情形背后，他的哥哥，骄傲如同太阳的雷神，流下了多少汗水和鲜血。

Loki转目去看Thor笑得正开心的侧脸。金发男人长长的发丝顺从地别在耳后，已经慢慢生长出来的胡须参差不齐地出现在脸颊和下巴上。他咧开嘴，洁白的牙齿在红润的嘴唇映衬下显得尤为明亮。是的，就算是被人说出了自己不怎么喜欢的过往，Thor还是会一如既往地陪伴自己的朋友们，用如此真诚的笑容回应他的朋友们。他是如此骄傲，以至于如今的光辉已经掩盖过了任何能够抹黑他的历史，如此傲慢，以至于就算被人提及到以往的羞辱，他也能用如今的力量让对方俯首。这就是Thor。Loki眯起眼睛，无法用一个准确的词汇表达他对Thor的感情。

Hogun无法说出任何人的秘密，他也似乎完全没有这样的打算，所以他对游戏的参与就是埋着头一个劲的喝酒。Volstagg喝得也不少，可是多多少少，还能说出一两个无关紧要的秘密。

Loki，Loki是让这个游戏顺利进行下去的主要原因。他会在适当的时候用上适当的措辞，在某个时间点说出一两个引人发笑的故事，又会抓准某些时机讲出令所有人瞠目结舌的机密。整个游戏的节奏都在无意识中被他掌控着，他来决定每个在场者何时惊诧，何时欣喜，何时尴尬，何时疯狂。只是游戏者本身都没有意识到。这也是Loki最享受的部分。他喜欢看旁人自以为是的样子，喜欢看他们以为自己掌控着局势，却没发现自己完全是在被牵着鼻子走的感觉。

不过他也喜欢游戏中包含的小小的失控感。比如他们大饱眼福地看见了Fandral和Volstagg短暂却又“甜蜜”的吻（由于Sif的规定是必须“舌吻”，所以他们还极度不情愿地碰了碰舌尖），尽管后来两个人洗嘴巴几乎用掉了半条河的水。

“Thor，如果我没记错的话，这已经是你第三次说不出任何秘密了吧？”Sif望着Thor的脸，用嬉笑的语气说道。

Loki可以发誓他刚刚看到Sif得意地挑了挑眉毛。说没有猜到她一开始的打算是不诚实的，不过想到她信心满满地以为Thor会故意把瓶口转到她的方向又会替她感到悲哀。Thor是不喜欢作弊的——就算只是这样的游戏他也会莫名其妙的认真。

Thor在朋友们的哄闹下伸出手按上了酒瓶，几杯酒下肚，所有人都有了朦朦胧胧的醉意。Thor也不例外。对于蜂蜜酒的迷恋让他总是克制不住自己放下酒杯的欲望，所以现在的Thor脸颊上已经有了浅浅的绯红，弥漫起淡淡雾气的眼睛让他明亮的蓝色眼眸看起来像是神殿正中的潭水。

摇摇晃晃地倾过身子，Thor傻笑着把瓶身转动起来。男人们都尽力往后靠了一些，好像只要离瓶子够远就不会被牵扯进来。想来是之前的小插曲对大家留下了不小的阴影。Sif倒是显得很淡定，刻意做出的坦然表情仍旧掩饰不住她心里的期盼。

转动的瓶子慢慢停止下来，出乎所有人的意料，瓶口停在了Loki的方向。

Thor有些发愣地看着地上的瓶子，被蜂蜜酒染红的脸颊稍稍褪去了颜色，如果是平时，他现在的脸色应该多少有些苍白。Loki抬了抬眉毛，看见Thor跪在地上没有要动的意思，估计是希望瓶子能再动一下，就一下，就能改善现在这么尴尬的境地了。可是那瓶子也是奇怪，像被吸在地上了一样一动不动了。

Thor缓缓回过头，Loki的脸庞也因为酒精变成了浅红，那张俊美的脸上写满了不在乎的表情。

“这不行，我们是兄弟。”Thor很快辩解道。

“是啊……”Sif想要插话，但是声音很快被Fandral和Volstagg的笑声掩盖过去。

“从一开始就要预料到这种可能性，当时你可没发表什么反对意见！”Fandral立刻抓住了把柄似的喊起来。

Volstagg兴奋得一连往嘴里塞了几个葡萄，Hogun在旁边低下了头，颤抖着肩膀极力忍耐着。Loki挑挑眉毛，想着这或许是他这一辈子能笑得最开心的一次了。

“可是……”Thor还想说些什么，却被Fandral很快打断了。大笑和疯闹的声音再次占据了整个房间。Sif的表情像是僵住了。

Thor回过身坐在了Loki旁边，“弟弟，我真没想到事情会变成这样……”他紧紧地皱着眉头，僵硬的唇线微微下沉，看得出他这是真的在自责了。

Loki微微倾过身子，“哥哥，这只是个游戏。”他顿了顿，给Thor留下一点思考的空间，“我知道你是对的，我们是兄弟。可是既然是兄弟，那么亲吻对我们来说又算得了什么？”

从地面上抬起视线，愧疚和自责慢慢从Thor的眼底退去，但抱歉这个词汇还是如同雕刻一般显现在他的脸上。

他靠过身子，用一只手臂支撑住身体的重量，鼻尖缓缓挪向Loki的侧脸。Loki将眼睑垂下了一些，Thor逐渐接近的脸庞美好得像是初升的朝阳。属于Thor独有的气息也在距离拉近的同时变得鲜明起来，他闭上眼睛，感觉到微凉的唇瓣轻轻贴上来。

Fandral和Volstagg的笑声还在耳际，只是变得更加遥远了。柔软的，带着凉意的嘴唇覆上他的唇齿，Thor犹豫着伸进舌头，在触碰到Loki的舌尖的时候，又退缩了一下。Loki把唇瓣微微分开，用舌头小心翼翼地回应着这个吻。Thor似乎也不像一开始那样畏缩了，Loki都能感觉到他逐渐舒缓下来的呼吸和终于不再僵硬的肩膀，他甚至还把支撑着地面的左臂抬起来扶住了Loki的肩膀。他们的吻并没有立即结束，反而是分分合合了很多次。Loki不知道Thor是怎么想的——这也算是打娘胎以来他头一回承认这件事了——但他在这个吻里找到了前所未有的安宁，Thor略微具有侵略性的气息和时而挑逗的舌尖在他的嘴里进行了一次完美的融合，Loki惊讶地发现自己可以完整地承受这所有的一切，可以体会到这所有的一切——每一个小小的欣喜，惊诧，犹豫，或是试探，抢夺，占有。

渐渐的，所有人都发现事情有些不对劲了，这已经不再是游戏中规定想要的恶作剧，这是一个真正的吻，一个饱含深情的吻。  
“咳咳……”Sif把拳头抬到嘴边，轻微的咳嗽声让亲吻着的两人蓦地分开，同时睁开了眼睛。Volstagg已经惊讶得说不出话来，Hogun在一边皱着眉头。

Loki的目光仍旧停留在Thor的嘴唇上，他稍稍抬起视线，却发现Thor把眼睛避开了。

没有人注意到坐在另一头的Fandral整个身体都已经僵硬起来，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，目光犀利如同剑刃。


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
　　Loki从小就喜欢武器库。尽管这是所有阿斯加德人的禁地，Odin对自己的两个儿子却从来没有什么约束。于是武器库就成了整个阿斯加德最为安静的地方。  
　　有时候Loki会抱着一摞从图书馆借来的古书在武器库里一连坐上很多天，有时候，他只是挥挥手打发了守在门口的侍卫，然后安安静静地坐在放置圣物的高台边上，把焦距放空，想着没人知道的事情。  
　　这已经是Loki坐在武器库里的第四天。借来的古籍四散着排在腿边，Loki抬起头，把后脑靠在柱子上，目光直直地指向绽放着蓝色光芒的远古冬棺。他眯起眼睛，耳朵里回响着渺远低沉的言语。他皱起眉头，全神贯注地想要从这些模糊并且古老的语言中分辨出他能够听懂的词句，然而没有过一会儿，他就会因此变得汗流浃背。  
　　再也无法集中注意力的那一刻，Loki睁开眼睛，沉重的喘息声充满了整个武器库。他紧紧盯着那个蓝色方块周围飘动起来的光辉，感觉像是有千万只手在朝他挥舞。  
　　“过来，过来。”他听见它这么说。  
　　Loki猛地侧过头，打断了自己的视线。  
　　如果说Odin对于自己的儿子们进入武器库真有什么规定的话，那么，就只有这一条——不许靠近远古冬棺。倒不是说Loki是个循规蹈矩的人，因为Odin一句话就真的老老实实，他不想得罪的是武器库里的另一件东西——毁灭者。他的理智告诉他因为好奇而触发毁灭者并不是明智的行为，可是有时候，好像有另一种力量，一种他不能理解，却又实实在在地牵扯着他的力量。它在叫他。不得不承认的是，从很小的时候开始，远古冬棺对Loki就有着某种强大的吸引力。直到今天，他都记得父亲第一次对他们讲起阿斯加德和约顿海姆的战争的时候，Odin金色的甲片遮住一边的眼睛，苍老的大手一边拉着一个儿子。他的声音低沉沙哑，像是吟唱着古老的诗篇。可是Loki没有听清他在说什么，小个子的黑发男孩儿怔怔地望着高台上的方体，没有靠近都能感受到来自于上古圣物的凉意。  
　　他的出神是被哥哥的声音惊醒的，他回头，看着哥哥用有力的拳头宣告誓言，而他，只是轻声问道“霜巨人是否还活着”。  
　　“Loki！”门口传来的呼喊声几乎震耳欲聋。Loki猛地回过神来，看见Thor大步流星地走过来，红披风在背后飞来飞去的。Thor走到他身边，喘着气的样子看起来有些急促。“就知道你在这里。”他朝Loki伸出手，Loki也就抓着他的手站起来。  
　　“有时候都不知道你是怎么活下来的，多少天没吃东西了？”在Loki站起身之后，Thor也没有直接把手放开，而是用更大的力道抓住了Loki的手腕。“母亲说要我先带你去厨房，不然等会见到父亲又很久吃不了东西。”他边说边拉着Loki往武器库外面走，Loki也顾不上散在地上的书，只好问他父亲找他们有什么事。  
　　“我也不知道，父亲叫得很急。”飞奔到厨房之后Thor就不停地往Loki嘴里塞面包，Loki抬起手想要拦他，换来的结果就是被更加野蛮的动作塞了满嘴的鸡肉。  
　　“Thor……”Loki鼓着嘴巴去抓Thor的手，哪晓得对方完全没有要停止的意思，反而因为被扰乱了动作轨迹而把面包屑撒了他一脸。Loki皱起眉头，在呛到之前被Thor灌了一壶水下去。“咳咳咳……Thor……”  
　　“你看，你就是要像这样多吃点东西，长这么久还长不大……”  
　　“Thor！”好不容易把那些胀得脸都疼了的食物吐出来，Loki用手背按住嘴，止住了最后的几声咳嗽，“你再敢这样，我就杀了你。”  
　　不同于Loki危险如同蛇蝎的眼神，Thor的表情立马阳光灿烂起来。他咧开嘴露出一个爽朗的笑容，随即毫不介意地把手掌伸向了弟弟的后颈，“走了走了，再不去父亲要生气了。”  
　　  
　　大殿的气氛比他们想象中还要严肃。Odin站在王座之前，紧握着Gungnir的力度和周身漂浮着的气息都足以让大殿上的任何人噤声俯首。  
　　Thor和Loki进入大殿的时候Odin正在跟Tyr交代着什么，看见Thor和Loki，他停顿下来，把目光对准了自己的两个儿子。  
　　“父亲。”Thor走到殿前俯首，行使过了简单的礼仪之后抬头望向了众神之父。  
　　“父亲。”尽管是相同的称呼，Loki的语气就显得尤为不同。  
　　Odin看着自己的两个儿子，大殿里再次安静下来。  
　　“Thor，Loki，”Odin说道，“相信你们也清楚近百年来阿斯加德与尼福海姆（Niflheim）的不和。尽管我一直尽力协调，但所有和平的方式都以失败告终，因此，怀着万分悲痛的心情，我恐怕不得不宣布这个不幸的消息，我们要进行一场战争了。”Odin的声音如同大海般浩瀚沉重，响彻了整个大殿。Gungnir在众神之父的言语中发出低微的嗡鸣，像是回应着他的愤怒。  
　　“父亲，我愿请命出战！”Thor上前一步，声音如同巨雷。  
　　Loki侧目看了看Thor的后脑勺，不明白自己被叫到这里的意思。  
　　“Loki，你会跟Thor一同出战。”并不需要提出自己的疑问，Odin就已经回答了他。  
　　黑发的年轻人抬起下巴，眼眶微微收缩了一些。“是。”他俯首行礼，没有露出更多的表情。  
　　Thor回过头来朝他笑，他甚至伸出右手用力拍了拍他的肩膀，“太好了！我们可以并肩作战了，弟弟！”  
　　Loki扬起嘴角，左手按上了Thor的右臂。  
　　“父亲！我还有一个请求！”Thor回头对Odin说道，“我希望此次战役我能带上我的朋友们，我可以向您保证，他们会提供非常大的帮助。”  
　　Odin只是皱起眉头思索了一会儿，随后点头答应了。  
　　  
　　这一天，Thor比任何人都要开心。


	7. Chapter 7

07.  
　　“你说什么？你是说，‘我们’都能参加战役？”Sif上前一步，“‘我们’是指所有人么？”  
　　Fandral在一旁露出惊讶的神色，而Volstagg只是停止咀嚼张大了嘴巴。就连Hogun都紧绷起了面部，用尤为关注的眼神看着Thor.  
　　“当然！所有人！我们所有人！我们终于可以参加一场真正的战役，真正地并肩作战了！”Thor大大张开双臂，站到房间正中央的火炉旁。  
　　Loki不记得是从什么时候开始，这个公共休息室就彻底成为了他们的领土。遵循着这个不成文守则的甚至不仅仅是那些与他们同龄的少年，就连阿斯加德的臣子和武士，都默默地承认了这个地方的归属性，而不再在这里出现。不过Loki仍旧只是这个群体当中不起眼的一员。在火炉旁围聚满了Thor的朋友们的时候，他只是站在一边，低着头摩挲手腕，在Thor喊上他的时候适当地点点头。  
　　“我也可以去么？”Sif还是不确定地加了一句，Thor就干脆走到Sif面前，用力按住了她的肩膀，“你也去，Lady   
Sif.   
你会同我们并肩作战。”  
　　看得出Sif的眼泪都要流出来了。她深深地吸进一口气，望着Thor的目光专注得就好像他是世界上唯一的神。Loki垂下眼角，没让自己的笑意显露得太过张扬。  
　　“Loki也要去么？这可不是耍耍嘴皮子就能解决的事。”Volstagg重新开始了他啃鸡腿的工序，但嘴里还是不清不楚地说了这些。  
　　Thor转过目光朝Volstagg扬起嘴角，显然这对他来讲只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑罢了。  
　　身后的Loki没有回答，原本连头都不准备回的Thor终于还是没忍住回头看了一眼，Loki像是有些走神。“Loki？”  
　　按压着手心的手指松开了一点，Loki把覆在一起的双手垂到身体两侧，才转过身子看向Thor，“我有点累，先回去休息了。”说完之后他再次垂下眼眸，接着便转身离开，没有多余的言语。  
　　Thor被Loki突然低落下来的心情弄得不解，但是身后属于朋友们的欢呼声很快侵袭过来，让他无法专注于Loki离开的背影。他笑着回身抱住跳进自己怀里的Sif，在友人们的注视下开怀大笑。  
　　  
  
　　阿斯加德的夜空是彩色的。  
　　以黑暗为背景的幕布上，明丽的酒红和冰蓝绚烂地铺洒在上面，漫天闪耀的星辰仿佛漂浮着的钻石。空气里弥漫着的清冷味道像是泛着甜香，黑发的青年人把衣摆随意地垂到地面上，身下的彩虹桥洋溢着奇异的光彩。  
　　在这样一个斑斓的空间里，身处其中的Loki似乎就成了唯一的焦点。整齐的黑发被风吹得稍稍扬起，他的视线投向远方，侧脸苍白得快要透明。  
　　“就该想到你会在这里。”从背后靠近的Thor站在Loki旁边，感受到弟弟慢慢飘过来的目光。“你又撒谎了，不是说要回房休息的么？”他站定脚步，把双臂抱在胸前。  
　　Loki轻轻笑起来，“如果你把这也叫作撒谎的话，”他垂下眼眸望着流光的桥面，“怎么会找到这里来？”  
　　Thor对着天空大大地伸了个懒腰，矮身在Loki身边坐下，“本来是去你房里找你的，发现你不在，就猜你在这里。”  
　　不用看就知道Loki已经皱起眉头，撅起了嘴唇，“猜到？”  
　　“你也知道，兄弟之间的心灵感应什么的。”Thor侧过头去碰他的肩膀，Loki笑着被撞到一边。  
　　“紧张么？”Loki问道。  
　　不得不承认Thor有时候会为弟弟这样敏锐感到惊诧。这是今天遇到的这么多人以来，第一个问自己紧不紧张的。但是他也为Loki先提出这个问题感到无奈，他是哥哥，他才是应该安抚弟弟的人。“怎么会？我这是兴奋。”他笑着裂开嘴来。  
　　Loki没有回话，但他把视线转过来，直直递进Thor眼里。  
　　“好吧……或许是有一点点……”  
　　Loki扬起嘴角。  
　　“但是只有一点点！”Thor想要为自己争辩，但Loki的笑容很快就止住了他的念头。他不是在嘲笑自己。“Loki.”他沉下声叫他的名字，却不知道沉下声的理由。弟弟的表情他看不明白，就是这样的时候，Loki会让他感到生气。明明就坐在近在咫尺的地方，却完全感觉不到与自己血脉相连的兄弟到底在想些什么。这使他想到那些说他们不像同胞兄弟的人，但他很快就把那些话语从脑中扫开了，因为他和Loki的相似之处多到旁人无法理解。  
　　“Loki，”他再次叫道，Loki抬起头来看他，“你是在害怕么？”  
　　他原本以为Loki会像他一样立刻否认，或是用他熟悉的那种笑脸把这个问题糊弄过去。但是他预想的两种情况都没有出现。Loki稍稍扬起下巴，眼神变得更加遥远了，他的脸上没有可以被称之为“愤怒”或是“紧张”的情绪，甚至没有最为简单的“反驳”，他只是看着Thor的眼睛，随后垂下眼睑，侧过头把目光移开，再次望向空际。  
　　第一次，Thor没有急于追问这个答案，他倾过身子朝弟弟靠近了一些，想要看清他脸上的表情，第一次，满心期待自己可以找到什么。但是事实上，这样的尝试还是一如既往的无用。  
　　“Loki，告诉我。”他按住他的手腕，终于换上了命令的语气。  
　　Loki被他的反应吓了一跳，但还是马上收起了惊讶，用平静的眼神看着他。“我不是害怕。”他浅笑着回答，“我不害怕，不紧张，也没有兴奋。”  
　　Thor扬起眉毛，被弟弟的话搞糊涂了。  
　　“你知道么，怪就怪在这里。”Loki直起身子，语气仍旧波澜不惊，“我没有因为明天第一次上战场而感到恐惧或是不安，也没有因为担心自己的表现会辜负父亲的期望而紧张，也没有因为明天可以真正作为一名战士，手刃敌人而兴奋。我只是……没有感觉到什么而已。”  
　　Thor放开了捏着Loki手腕的手，等着他说下去。  
　　“我也没想通这是为什么，也许我还沉浸在父亲会让我和你一起踏入战场的疑问里。”他轻轻呼出一口气，把身体的重心压到传送室的外墙上。  
　　Thor侧过头，没有再看Loki的表情，他垂下视线，望着漂浮在彩虹桥之下的星空和在那之下，奔腾汹涌的河流。“你有没有注意到，你一有心事，就会跑到这里来？”  
　　Loki靠着传送室的头侧过来，眼睑稍稍上扬了一些。  
　　“你想一个人待着的时候，就会去武器库，但是你有心事的时候就会来这里。”Thor微笑着眨眨眼睛，仰起头深吸了一口气，“早点睡吧，明天就是真正的战役了。”  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　 _寒冷如同冰刃侵袭指尖，湖水灌进眼里，遮挡一切视线。鼻腔和口唇仿佛被紧紧捂住般窒息，耳朵里轰隆的鸣响阻挡其他声源。_ 　　  
 _或许有这么一刻，Loki相信自己是要死了的。_  
　　  
　　空气里弥漫着的大雾在鼻腔里反映出一股清冷的味道，攀沿脊椎的凉意让Thor打了个冷战。他捏了捏手里的锤柄，有些不耐烦地回过头。彩虹桥倾注的光束在身后灼烧出明亮的色彩，最后一支队伍终于被传送过来。Niflheim的情况比他想象中糟糕得多。他下意识地晃动手臂，贴身的铠甲在关节的地方不合时宜地硌了硌皮肤，而这些凝结在身体周围的水汽比夏天粘秥在大腿上的汗水还要讨厌。Thor抽了抽鼻子，寒意把鼻尖刺得生疼，他无法自拔地感到这样的雾气有些不正常，可是除了它们绳索般缠绕身体的不适感，他也说不出到底哪里不对。Thor已经快要看不清前面的路了。  
　　稍稍侧过身子，Thor回头去望站在自己斜后方的那个人——Loki今天穿的是一套漆黑的战服，原本设置在胸口银白色的金属护具也被涂成了浓重的黑色。粘稠的雾气萦绕在他周围，像是为他编织了一张繁复紧密的网。Loki并没有看着自己，他的脑袋轻轻偏向一边，像是有些走神。Thor不自觉地皱眉头，雾气让弟弟看起来飘忽而遥远，这并不是他想要的。  
　　“Loki，”他叫道。  
　　年轻人微微侧过头，通透的绿色眼眸照进Thor的眼里。即使是要面临大战的时刻，Loki还是可以把自己的头发梳地一丝不苟。他站在那里，浓黑的头发整齐地簇在耳后，眼睛明亮得像是湖泊。他轻轻抿着嘴唇，在被叫到名字之后换上专注的神情，尽量认真地面对自己，仿佛刚刚并未走神过。只是在这个时候，Thor才想起来，Loki其实还是个孩子。  
　　Thor已经到了可以参战的年龄，可是Loki还没有。像他这个年龄的孩子，就该坐在神殿里，在假装聆听教士们的讲学时小小地发个呆，在心里幻想一点天马行空的秘密。可他是Odin的儿子，他得在旁人的眼光中长大，而在某些特定的时间点，他甚至需要超出人们的期待。Loki的眼睑稍稍下沉了一点，肩膀收紧了一些。Thor裂开嘴笑笑，“我们走吧。”  
　　“出发！”他把Mjolnir高高举到空中，喊声震动如同惊雷。  
　　  
　　事实上自此以后的一个半小时里，Thor都没有看到任何一个敌人。他们在铺满冰雪的山路里穿行，满眼都是被雾气和大雪遮挡成的白色幕布。逐渐加大的风力刀刃一般地割进眼里，Thor几乎每次闭上眼睛，都能感到泪水占满眼眶的热度。他的耐心是有限度的，他的脾气也是有限度的，而Niflheim这些懦弱的精灵正在触犯他的底线。  
　　于是，在持续三小时没有看到敌军的影子的情况下，Thor的怒吼终于充满了整个山林。  
　　“你们这群懦夫！出来啊！跟我——雷神托尔，奥丁之子——堂堂正正地来一场硬仗！”Thor冲到队伍前的空地上，愤怒如同火焰般灼烧开来，他的呼吸粗重而急促，声线里爆发出的狠气几乎让他们脚下的山石都为之震颤。  
　　“Thor，冷静点，愤怒是你现在最不需要的东西。”Loki是在Thor准备用Mjolnir锤开山石的时候走上前来的，他站到Thor身边，在Thor将力气发泄在山石上之前捉住了他的手腕。  
　　“愤怒正是我现在需要的，弟弟。”他皱紧眉头回过头来大喊道。寒风之中，站在不远处的军士似乎因为他的吼声微微战栗着，Thor眯起眼睛，不确定那是不是因为大风鼓起了他们的衣角。他回眸望向Loki，弟弟的表情并没有什么变化，他只是加重了手中的力道，用更为坚定的眼神看向自己。“躲藏是懦夫的行为，我们的军队代表着正义，我们不该畏惧于愤怒，因为愤怒将如火焰一般穿透迷雾，照出敌人卑微怯懦的样子。”Thor这样说道，Loki微微抬起了下巴。  
　　“是的哥哥，”Loki上前一步拉近了两人的距离，“我们是阿斯加德的子民，是众神之父奥丁的儿子，我们拥有九大王国最为闪耀的光芒和最为强大的力量，但这是战争，所以，”他沉下声调，眼眸的颜色突然浓重下去，“理智一点，用你的勇敢和威严去保护我们的同胞，不要让鲁莽为大家带来盲目的牺牲。哥哥。”  
　　Loki最后的这声哥哥叫得尤为低沉，Thor有些发怔，他微微张开嘴看着面前的弟弟，这张清秀的脸庞上露出的坚决色彩让他陌生。  
　　但是情况突然出现了变化，空气中的寒风还是一样的强劲，只是雾气变得更浓郁了一些。Thor抽抽鼻子，Loki和他一起转过视线望向了军队所在的地方。  
　　“Loki，”Thor想要说什么，可是Loki打断了他。  
　　“嘘……”他突然皱起眉头，脸庞侧向一边。Thor也感觉到了，他不能准确地说出这是什么，但他知道有什么事情不对。  
　　Loki突然抬起头，他张大眼睛，表情惊惶而恐惧。“跑！”


	9. Chapter 9

　　最先意识到问题所在的是Sif。她的身体突然侧开了一些，出于防范而拔出的兵刃此时沦为了支撑平衡的工具，从两旁蔓延着的山体上传来的细碎响声终于在到达地面之后变得清楚而明晰，那些狭窄密集的裂缝像是一夜之间出现的蜘蛛网。Sif脚下的那片区域已经完全裂开，她只能凭借着自己灵敏的身手借着插进碎石的长剑让自己逃离陷进地底的境地。Thor和Loki远远地看着Sif借着兵刃的力道弹开，在空中完成一个炫丽的旋转之后降落到地上。  
　　Thor和Loki在第一时间开始回赶冲向部队所在的地方，Thor的红色披风在空气里猎猎作响，Loki与他并肩跑到距离塌陷不到一百米的地方。  
　　“该死！”Thor狠狠咒骂道。他跃起身子，借助Mjolnir的力量让自己飞到几个军士的头顶上空，在他们被塌陷的地面活活碾碎之前把他们拉出了险境。然而并不是所有人都像他们这么幸运。Volstagg比不上Sif的灵活，然而他可以在被石块卡住的时候凭借强大的力量击碎桎梏。Fandral飘逸的身形让他在如此严峻的形势下仍旧显得优雅，而Hogun的动作快得几乎让人看不清。他穿梭在乱象当中的样子几乎像一只影子，只不过当他掠过军士们的身体，他便不仅仅是看不见捉不着的幻象，而是可以让走投无路的人牢牢抓住的救命稻草。  
　　但即使是这样，整个部队的惨叫和哀嚎还是没有间断地缠绕在地面的上空，被夹碎的尸首淌着鲜血流向Loki脚下，而那些只是被石块卡住下半身的士兵们吐着血大喊着救命，声音里还能听出他们因为疼痛而发出的哭腔和被自己的血液呛住的声响。  
　　这样下去不行。  
　　Loki这样想到。Thor粗重的呼吸声已经和风暴没有两样，他挥舞臂膀时的怒吼尽管如同响亮的巨雷，然而Loki能听见里面的绝望。Sif体力的消耗让她在救助那些士兵的时候差点没把自己也搭进去，Loki凭借着那些绿色的魔法刀片击碎快要卡住军士的石头，但是脱离险境却并不没有因此而容易多少。他得想个主意。  
　　不断掷出魔法刀片的Loki突然停下来，他闭上眼睛，双手交错在胸口做出拱形，身体周围陡然绽放的绿色光芒如同一条条从他身体中抽离出来的毒蛇，蔓延向陷在乱石中的士兵。这些冒着幽绿色光芒的，犹如毒蛇一般的魔法光束在到达这些士兵身边的时候牢牢地缠住他们，再也没有人因为对蛇的恐惧而拒绝此时能够保命的唯一馈赠，他们伸出双手紧紧握住面前的绿色光带，尽力让自己的双脚勾起，离开地面。  
　　突然，他睁开了眼睛。Sif回过头，惊诧地发现Loki眼里的绿光绽放得几乎要燃烧起来。  
　　“Thor！”Loki大喊道。  
　　远处，察觉到Loki举动的Thor高举起手中的锤子，划破空气飞过来的身体几乎刻出一道白色的直线。他猛地抱起Loki，Mjolnir在手中颤抖得几乎可以卸下他的臂膀。高速的飞行让冷风径直灌进他的眼里，面颊被风刃刻得发疼。直到军士们被绿色的绳索带出塌陷区，他才脱力地摔到地上，用余光看见躺在地上，几乎要抽搐起来的Loki。  
　　“Loki……”他知道自己现在的声音听起来一定和神殿里那些垂垂老矣的学者没有两样，但他已经不在乎了。Loki的脸色让他害怕，这个在平日里将魔法当做玩笑给旁人带来恶作剧的弟弟，刚刚竟然用同样的办法拯救了整个军队，然而他正蜷缩在地上，面部因为痛苦而纠结在一起。“Loki……”他再次叫道，“你还好么？”他不确定这是不是他现在该说的。以往每当Loki受伤，他都会这么问。而Loki，即使再怎么难受，也会微笑着告诉他自己没事。可是这次不同。Loki没有立刻换上轻松的表情，他甚至没有费力去装作自己还可以承受的样子，只是Thor能听到弟弟尽力压制住的呜咽声和不断变得急促的喘息。  
　　Sif和他的三个朋友从远处赶过来，他们不约而同地蹲到Thor身边，搀扶着他离开地面。  
　　“Loki！”他直起身子之后的第一件事，就是蹒跚着步子跪到了Loki身边，“Brother.”他喊道。Loki没有在看他。他侧着身子佝偻起来，把脸埋向地面。身体的抽搐渐渐平息，尽管还带着轻微的颤抖，然而Loki终于长长地呼出一口气，将绿色的眼眸对准了Thor，“我没事，Brother.”  
　　他得承认，在再次看到弟弟清澈眼神的这一刻，Thor都能感觉到自己突然扬起来的嘴角了。他张开嘴哈哈地笑了几声，接着用力拍了拍躺在地上的Loki的肩膀，直到弟弟吃痛地叫起来，他才意识到自己开心得有些过头。“干得好Loki！”他大喊起来，看到Loki躺在地上无奈地摇头，“真有你的！弟弟！”  
　　  
　　随后Fandral自己请命去清点军队的剩余人数，而Hogun会去前面打探路径。Sif还在因为刚刚的意外惊魂不定但她选择用空闲下来的时间去关心Thor。Loki一个人靠在冰雪覆盖的石头上，身上传来的阵阵剧痛在冷空气的侵袭下逐渐变得麻木，甚至舒适起来。  
　　他讨厌这样的感受。每一个阿斯加德人都不喜欢寒冷，他们甚至不喜欢冰。作为Loki来讲，他表现自己讨厌约顿海姆的方式就是潜心练习火魔法，然而他喜欢冰，就算再怎么憎恨自己的想法，他也无法改变这个事实。就像现在，靠着这块冰冷的大石头，他都开始相信自己的痛觉正在消失。  
　　“Loki.”从Sif身边赶过来的Thor再次露出了他一如既往的担忧表情，像是意识到把Loki丢在这样的冰天雪地里不怎么合适一样的，Thor将自己的红色披风取下来裹到Loki身上，然后安慰地拍了拍他的脸颊。  
　　  
================================================================================

　　“你怎么能这样？”金发女人走向Odin的时候愤怒得连肩膀都在颤抖。Odin面对着妻子却并没有直视她的眼睛。他知道Frigga愤怒的理由，也知道自己应该用温和的语气告诉她自己这么做的理由，但是尽管拥有通晓一切的智慧，Odin却知道自己很难拥有处理一切的冷静。毕竟，彼时，年轻的阿斯加德之王并不知道，换取智慧的并不仅仅是他的眼睛，他的灵魂中似乎有什么地方空缺了，在他完成那个交易的一刻，一并被取走，他却无法知晓那到底是什么。  
　　“你怎么能把他们两个都送到战场上去？”Frigga加大了音量喊道，“你明知道他们还没有准备好！”她疾步走到Odin面前，强硬的目光毫不犹豫地对视上Odin的眼睛。“你倒是说点什么啊！”面对Odin的沉默，Frigga的脾气似乎显得毫无用处。“天哪！别再这么一板一眼的了！我受够了！在你做出决定的时候，我总是选择相信你，相信你有更加深远的打算，但是这次，这次你的选择是错的！”  
　　“Frigga，”Odin终于开口的这一刻，美丽的妻子安静下来。她默默地注视着自己的丈夫，直到看清他眼里寒冬般凛冽的神情。  
　　“我不明白……”Frigga低语着摇头，“我不明白你为什么要这么做。你知道这么做要冒多大的险。你知道你不能就这么把Loki丢到那种到处都是冰的地方！”  
　　“不要再说了。”Odin的嗓音低沉下去，语调里像是乘着山石的重量，“我不希望再听到这种话从你嘴里说出来。”  
　　金发女人原本就闪耀着眸光的眼里顿时充满了泪水，她眯起眼睛，不让泪水涌出，“我希望你清楚你在做些什么。”最后一句离开唇角的一刻，Frigga转过身踏着步子离开了。  
　　众神之父紧握着Gungnir站在万人敬仰的王座前，被金色甲片遮挡住的视线仍旧传出了火焰般灼烧的热度。


	10. Chapter 10

战场上空无一人的情况已经持续了三天，那些原本在Thor脑海里电光火石血肉横飞的战斗场面并没有出现，相反，他们要面对的是浓重得呛人的雾气，寒冷得可以冻掉鼻子的气温，还有一群筋疲力尽神经紧绷的士兵。没有人料到Niflheim的战争会是这样的形势。Thor在心里狠狠地咒骂了一声，Mjolnir似乎也因为他的愤怒而在手里微微颤动，发出沉闷的低鸣。  
　　现今为止，他们还没真刀实枪地遇上一个敌人，见鬼的，事实上他们甚至还没看到任何一个敌人。雾气让他们在这个陌生的国度里漫无目的地转来转去，更别提仅仅在第一次遭受的伏击中就损失掉了超过三分之一的兵力。他们本应该去跟Tyr的军队汇合的，可是现在，他都不能确定自己还在不在原本计划的行军路线上。Thor回过头，Volstagg的表情看起来有些无奈，Hogun仍旧一脸紧张过度，Fandral要保持他的绅士风度，Sif则是一如既往地用坚定的眼神回看过来。Thor轻轻叹了口气，与其他人完全不同的是，Loki似乎对眼下的一切都显得漫不经心。他侧着脑袋，昂起下巴打量周围冰雪覆盖的山脊。长长的睫毛在寒风里微微颤动，浅绿色的眼睛在雾气里变成了天蓝色。平日里显得苍白的皮肤被冷空气冻得有些发红，可下颚和脖子还是白皙得没有瑕疵。Thor眯起眼睛，看得有些出神。  
　　事实上即使到现在这个年龄，Thor有时候还是会埋怨Loki当年选择了魔法。魔法没能让他原本就不算强壮的体魄受到足够的锻炼，他当然不是说Loki很弱不禁风，事实上弟弟在潜心修习魔法的同时也没有少陪自己打过——烈日下，狂风中，暴雨里——他们几乎在Asgard的任何地点，任何天气下打过，而且不可否认的是，Loki很棒。即使是力量上无法与自己抗衡，他也能用灵巧和智慧让自己吃上亏。当然，这还是不算上魔法的情况下——Loki永远不会对自己的哥哥使用魔法的。这是他们两个人之间未名的约定。可是尽管是这样，Thor还是相信如果Loki能够少把心思花在那些不正当的魔法手段上，而是多用心锻炼自己的体魄的话，他看起来就不会与自己的身形差那么多。可是每次Thor这么对Loki说的时候，他都会被还以他第一次提出这个疑问的答案——Loki会抬起头用那双清澈得不行的眼睛望着他，然后一脸无害地说出：“父亲也用魔法”这样的话。  
　　凛冽的寒风划过Thor的眼睛，干涩的疼痛感让他眯起眼皮。“停止前进，原地休息。”Thor回过身说道。他将目光指向Loki，距离自己不远的弟弟就会意地走过来。他把他拉到一边，弟弟周身的气息一如既往地平静，好像只是站在他身边，就能够陷进由他构成的漩涡里，得到安宁。把弟弟拉到一边之后Thor便大步与Loki拉出距离，背对着他说道：“我觉得不对劲。”  
　　尽管没有看到Loki的表情，但Thor知道弟弟在身后扬起了下巴，“你说的不对劲是指？”  
　　Thor低吼了一声，愤怒让他来回踱起步子。“你也一定感觉到了，弟弟，我们在兜圈子！”  
　　他的话让Loki陷入了沉寂，这是Thor没有想到的。弟弟在这些事上向来比自己敏感，他甚至以为在自己说出这个疑惑的时候Loki就该已经想出对策了。“Loki！现在不是开玩笑的时候！”  
　　“我知道啊，”Loki摊开双手，表情出人意料的认真，“Thor，”他走上前来按住哥哥的肩膀，“我知道你的担忧是什么，但我现在也不能确定我的感觉是不是对的。无论你说的‘兜圈子’指的是什么，我都还没有想到万全的对策。所以，也许你可以不要走来走去，让所有人都知道我们迷路了？”  
　　金发的男人重重呼出一口气，在弟弟的安抚中平静下来。他皱着眉头回看向Loki，嗓音变得低沉起来：“你说没有万全的对策，意思是你已经有对策了对吧？”  
　　Loki挑挑眉毛，显然对Thor的问题感到惊讶。  
　　“Loki！”Thor将整个身子侧过来面向他，语气已经急躁起来了。愤怒如同火焰席卷他的胸口，他紧紧握住Loki黑色的肩甲，弟弟的身体在他的桎梏中僵硬起来。  
　　“好的好的，我是有个办法。只是……不知道会不会管用。”Loki试着耸了耸肩膀，鼻尖被冻得红红的。  
　　“无论是什么方法我们都该试试。我不能让我的子民在这里白白送命！”他压低嗓音吼道。面前的Loki没有回话，他只是垂下眼睑，变得更加安静。Thor可以发誓有那么一瞬间他看到了弟弟眼里一闪而过的灰暗色调，可Loki随即就扬起视线递过了坚定的眼神。“我会试试。”黑发青年转过身，提起步子离开。Niflheim的空气似乎变得更加粘稠了，但冰冷的寒风却似乎在某个时刻猛地急促起来，狠狠划过Thor的眼睛。他能感到眼眶中顿时凝结起来的水汽和微微发烫的热度。Loki离开的时候没有犹豫，只是紧紧盯住他的背影的Thor觉得眼中的视线稍微有些发昏。  
　　很久很久以后Thor才知道自己从那个时候开始就该明白失去弟弟只是迟早的事，他会把这个黑头发的年轻人当做宝贝一样地护在手心里，会付出牺牲一切的勇气去拯救他于危难，但是他始终无法做出可以不去伤害他的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章未完~


End file.
